A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised
by MissMakenzie2
Summary: George goes missing during the final battle. But when he turns up nearly 4 years later, what happens when everyone has moved on, including the love of his life. HG/GW. New revised version!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to start over on this story that I had written quite a few years ago because I was no longer happy with how it was before. So please enjoy. :) Btw I'm going with JK Rowling's timeline, so Hermione was born on September 19 ,1979. Harry, July 31, 1980 and so on and so forth. :)

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter One: July 1999

Hermione awoke, the sun was shining through a nearby open window, and a nice light summer breeze blew throughout the room. Eyes still closed, she reached a hand over to the other side of the bed expecting to find her boyfriend of two years George Weasley, her eyes snapped open, confused when her hand hit the sheets of the bed instead of George's warm body.

Hermione quickly sat up expecting to find him hunched over the desk working on a new item for the shop, but to her surprise the desk was also empty. Confused she looked around the room that they shared for a few more seconds before landing her gaze on his side of the bed.

On George's pillow was her favorite flower, a daisy, sitting on top of what appeared to be a white envelope with her name on it in what she recognized as George's handwriting. With a soft smile she picked up the daisy and brought it up to smell it before setting it down on the bedside table and picked up the letter. Quickly tearing the envelope open, she carefully removed the piece of parchment that was inside.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_I am so deeply sorry that I had to leave without waking you and saying goodbye, but you know I hate to see you sad and had I woken you up I don't think I could have brought myself to leave, so I figured it would be better this way. The Order came around five this morning saying that we had to leave right away because they had a lead on Voldemort. I know that you would rather have me stay here with you, but this is what I feel like I have to do. I promise though that when I return, whenever that may be, we will find that dream house that you are always on about and we will get married and have kids, preferably twin boys with my hair and your eyes. I promise that when I return I will give you everything you have ever wanted. I will be back as soon as I possibly can. I love you._

_Love always, George _

By the time Hermione had finished reading the letter she had tears streaming down her face dripping onto the paper in her lap, slightly blurring the ink. She then got out of bed, throwing on a robe before rushing downstairs.

When she got to the landing overlooking the kitchen, she saw that Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were sitting at the table deep in conversation. Once Hermione stepped down the last of the steps into the kitchen, they abruptly ended their conversation and both looked at Hermione's tear stained face.

"You read the letter, didn't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked sadly.

"Wait…" Hermione started confused, "How did you know George left me a letter?"

"Well," Ginny began, casting a sideways glance to Mrs. Weasley seemingly unsure, "This morning when everyone came down to say goodbye, we noticed that you weren't down here, so I asked George where you were. He said that you were still upstairs sleeping; he told us that he left you a note explaining everything that was going on."

"Did he say anything else?" Hermione asked desperately.

Ginny looked to Mrs. Weasley for a moment before saying, " He told me to tell you that he loves you and he said that he can't wait to get home to you."

"He didn't say when he will be home?" Hermione could feel a lump start to form in her throat.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up this time, "No he didn't Hermione, I'm sorry."

Hermione's eyes once again filled with tears and she felt her legs give way, only to be caught by Ginny before she hit the kitchen floor. Ginny held Hermione in a tight hug as she started to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 2: December 1999, Five months later, Christmas Eve

Everyone sat in the Weasley family room anxiously awaiting the arrival of Harry and the others. They had received a letter days before saying that they would be home on Christmas Eve; This greatly excited Mrs. Weasley, who spent the last few days baking and decorating up a storm in preparation of the entire family finally being reunited under one roof.

There was a sudden knock, which made everyone jump to their feet as Molly moved slowly to the front door.

Leaning her ear against the wood she whispers, "Who Is it?"

"Molly." Says the voice, "It's me, Arthur."

"What did you want to name Bill?" She asked quickly

"Chudley Cannon Weasley!" He stated proudly, "You know how much I love the cannons."

"Correct!" Molly giggled happily as she threw the door open.

She grabbed Mr. Weasley in a hug before he could even step through the doorway.

Arthur cringed in the tight hug, but within seconds he relaxed looking as tired as ever, but happy at the same time.

Once Molly released her grip on him, Arthur turned towards the others, "We did it!" He said breaking into a large grin. "We won!"

Everyone in the house broke out into cheers as the others filed inside and out of the cold. Once everybody was crowded in the Weasley family room, Hermione looked around to find George, then she was suddenly confused when she couldn't spot him.

"Guys? Where's George?" She asked loudly.

The entire room went silent, as Hermione looked to all the men for some sort of answer. When there was none she began to grow worried.

"Seriously guys, where is he?" She then noticed that all of them had a look of deep sadness written across their faces.

Finally after what seemed like ages for Hermione, someone spoke up. The voice was so quiet that she had to look around to see who it was. It was Harry and he was starting to step out of the group towards her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." He said nervously, "George, um…he…well, I don't particularly know how to tell you this." He suddenly stopped and went silent.

"Hermione." Someone spoke next, louder this time, she whipped around to see who had spoken, her gaze landed on George's twin brother Fred.

"George went missing during the battle." Fred explained, "We, well we think he might be dead."

"What?" Hermione let out weakly. "You have to be joking." There was no answer as the room stayed dead silent. "Seriously, your joking right?" When there was still no answer, Hermione started to break down, she felt every bit of energy she possibly had drain from her body.

Harry spoke again, "I'm sorry Hermione, we have the entire ministry out looking for him." he stopped and looked to Fred who slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a gold chain.

"Before the battle," Fred began, "We set up a place to meet once the battle ended." He stepped forward, "Once it did end everyone was accounted for, that is except for George." He took a deep breath playing with the gold chain in his hands. "We looked for hours and when we couldn't find him among the dead, we went back to the last place we saw him fighting which was next to a stone wall."

He handed Hermione the chain, "We didn't find him, but we found this necklace." Gesturing to Hermione's hands. "I knew it was his because I have one just like it." Fred said pulling the gold chain out from under the collar of his shirt.

Hermione looked down at the necklace and recognized it almost instantly.

On the chain was a round gold medallion, no bigger than the size of a Knut, inscribed in the center were George's initials.

"The necklaces Auntie Muriel gave to you." Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully looking down into Hermione's hands.

Hermione stood there not once looking away from her hands but was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She tore her gaze away from the necklace to look up to see who it was.

It was Fred, she looked around and then realized that while she was deep in thought everyone else had left the room. Save for Fred, who was looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Are you going to be ok?" Fred asked Hermione with his hand still on her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without him, Fred." Hermione whispered looking into her hands again.

"I feel the same way Hermione, I mean he's my twin, I feel like a part of me is missing to be honest. He was my best friend."

"I'm sorry Fred." Hermione started sobbing. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I'm sorry too Hermone." Hermione started to get dizzy which Fred picked up on a led her carefully to the couch. "I promise that I will do everything that I can to find him." he vowed to her.

Hermione nodded once then promptly broke down letting Fred pull her into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews! It's greatly appreciated. :)

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 3: March 2000

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs, when she made it to the last step she peered into the kitchen to see if there was anyone up and in the kitchen.

'_Of course there wouldn't be!' _Hermione mentally reminded herself, _'It's 3 in the bloody morning.' _Since she had found out that George had gone missing she hadn't really felt like talking to anyone. So she only came out of her room when she knew nobody would be around.

Truth was she didn't want their pity and while she knew that they were hurting as much as she was, she just couldn't stand to see them.

Hermione tip-toed her way into the kitchen afraid that one possible noise could wake the entire house. As she opened cupboard she heard someone clear their throat behind her, she jumped clearly startled and turned around. There in the doorway of the kitchen stood George's identical twin brother Fred.

"I'm going back to bed." Hermione mumbled quickly as she started towards the stairs but stopped when Fred grabbed her wrist.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said before she could run off back to her room.

"What about?" She questioned almost suspiciously sitting down at the kitchen table, although she already had an idea of what he wanted to talk about.

"George." he said and sighed deeply, "You haven't been the same since… well… you know."

Hermione didn't even give herself a chance to think be before replying.

"What am I suppose to do Fred? Be happy? How am I suppose to be happy when the love of my life is missing or possibly dead and I may never see him again?" She yelled but attempted to keep her voice down. "What is Angelina went missing? What would you do, move on to someone else? Replace her?

Fred remained silent after Hermione's outburst which make her feel suddenly guilty.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. "I didn't mean to yell like that."

"I wasn't trying to make you forget him you know, I was just trying to help." Fred replied.

"I know, it has just been so hard without him, When I see everyone with their girlfriends, boyfriends, husbands, and wives." Hermione took a deep breath. "I don't know I guess I just get jealous, you know? I'm happy that they are here, I really am, I just wish George could be here too, I just don't understand why it had to be him, he did nothing wrong." Hermione brought her hand up to wipe away the tears that had just started to fall.

"We all love him and miss him Hermione, it breaks mum's heart when you don't come out of your room for meals." Hermione looked up, almost not believing what Fred was telling her.

_They didn't blame her?_

Hermione looked him in the eye for the first time in weeks suddenly feeling much more comfortable and said, "Did you know that he promised me the morning that he left, in the letter, that we would get married and start a family when he got back." Hermione broke out into a small smile, "He always wanted a big family, nothing less than five kids he would always say, he had several names picked out too." She looked down at her lap when she felt the tears coming, "I just wish that could be reality instead of just a dream."

"yeah that has been what he wanted." Fred let out a laugh, "The first year you two were dating he talked constantly about how when you guys had children that his dream was to have twins, preferably twin boys so that they could be Hogwarts next pranksters. That's what he wanted more than anything, aside from wanting to marry you, that was first."

"I wish that could still happen." Hermione said with her eyes still on her lap.

"You know, you're not the only one who wants him back, the whole family does, the whole family wants you back too. These past few weeks it has felt as though we had lost not only George, but you too."

Hermione thought about what he said for a moment, "I'm scared." She whispered.

"You have nothing to worry about, we all love you and want you back." Fred whispered reaching over to grab Hermione's hands, "You're like another sister to me."

"I'm going to go back to bed." She started towards the stairs, but before walking up the steps she turned back towards Fred and smiled softly, "Thanks for the talk Fred, I really needed it."

And with that she disappeared up the stairs leaving Fred sitting at the kitchen table.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 4

After her talk with Fred, Hermione started coming down for meals, very much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley. She didn't talk much at first, but within a couple of weeks she was close to being back to her old self; reading constantly, talking non-stop, and always correcting people. It looked like everything was going to be alright.

3 and a half years later: December 2003

Hermione slowly rose from her bed a the Burrow, her pregnant stomach making it a bit difficult to do so.

Around a year and a half after George's disappearance Hermione felt like she could finally move on. She started by opening a small book shop in Diagon Alley specializing in selling not only new books but also gently used affordable books for Hogwarts students you are not able to afford new books. Within the first few months of being in business was when Hermione met Andrew Michelson.

Andrew was an English-born wizard but moved to France with his family at the age of 6, where he attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. After several visits to the book shop Andrew asked Hermione out for dinner which she, unsure at first, accepted. They actually ended up hitting it off right away.

Andrew was the complete opposite of George and had a lot in common with Hermione, including a love of books. He had dark brown hair and sky blue eyes, and also like Hermione was an only child.

After lass than 2 years of dating with a blessing from the Weasley family, Andrew and Hermione married and then only months later discovered that Hermione was pregnant. Now just about 6 months pregnant her and Andrew were staying at the burrow for the holidays.

As the baby kicks, Hermione lets out a few deep breaths then smiles, "Got a lot of energy this morning, don't you." She whispered softly laying a hand on her stomach. Walking out of the room, she began down the many steps to the kitchen. As she got closer and closer to downstairs the welcoming scent of Mrs. Weasley's famous cooking met her senses.

"Good morning Molly." Hermione says as she takes a seat at the table.

"Morning Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley replies cheerfully, "How are you?"

"Good!" Hermione looks down at the plate of food Molly set down in front of her with a thoughtful look on her face, "Um, do you by any chance have any pickles and chocolate pudding?"

Molly went through the kitchen looking for what the young girl had requested and then handed them to Hermione.

"Morning!" A voice called from the steps, Hermione and Molly both turned to see Andrew entering the kitchen as he sits down Hermione leans over to give him a kiss.

"The baby's hungry isn't he?" Andrew pats lightly on Hermione's stomach as he looks at the pickles and pudding with slight disgust.

"Yes SHE is." Hermione replies with a grin.

They had fallen into a comfortable conversation when the front door suddenly burst open startling Hermione, Andrew, and Molly.

"Hermione!" Fred came rushing in, making everyone jump to their feet. Once he reaches the table he stopped and bent over with his hands on his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. "I have important news!" He breaths out.

"What is it Fred?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"It's George! He's Alive!"

And with that Hermione fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 5

"Hermione. Wake up Hermione." Came a distant voice. Hermione opened her eyes, squinting as they came into focus with a bright light.

"Honey, are you ok?" Andrew asked softly from the side of her.

"Yes I think- wait is the baby ok? What happened?"

"The baby is fine." Fred came into view, "You fainted." He said.

Hermione just then remembered why she had fainted in the first place. "George!" She gasped sitting up quickly, looking frantic, "He's alive?"

"Yes, come quick! He's at St. Mungo's." They all rushed together towards the fireplace. Upon arriving at the hospital they ran up to the front desk.

"We are looking for George Weasley, where is he?" Hermione asked slightly out of breath from all the running they have had to do.

The witch at the front desk who looked around the age of 60, did not look the least bit interested as she picked up the clipboard.

"Lets see George Weasley." She repeated his name several times as she flipped through the pages. "Ah ha." She said snapping her gum. "Forth floor, room 421."

"Thank you so much." Fred said as they all rushed up to the forth floor, walking quickly down the hall and found room 421.

Mrs. Weasley went in first then Fred followed. Andrew went to go sit in the waiting room leaving this as a family moment since he didn't directly know George. Before going into the room, Hermione grew anxious and a little bit nervous.

'_I can't believe he's alive." _She thought, _"What's he going to think when I tell him that I'm married and pregnant?' _Hermione panicked.

She took a deep breath the stepped into the room. The hospital room, she observed was an almost blinding white with green and white laminate-tiled flooring. She looked towards the bed where George was sitting up talking to Fred and Molly, he stopped when he noticed that Hermione had entered the room.

"Hello Hermione." He greeted softly.

"George!" She started crying and ran to his bedside to give him a hug.

"How are you?" She asked.

George grinned, "Better now that you are here." That caused Hermione to blush.

George then went on to tell her, Fred, and Molly about how he was fighting a random death eater when the death eater threw a curse at him that he didn't recognize.

"Next thing I knew I was in a village somewhere in Poland, both of my legs were broken along with a few ribs and my left wrist." George looked at the three of them with quite a serious look on his face. "It took over a year for my legs to fully heal and then the next two years I spent in physical therapy to help to regain movement in my legs."

"Where did you stay?" Asked Mrs. Weasley, "And why weren't you able to return earlier?"

"While I was in the hospital, a woman who was my nurse offered to let me stay with her and her family once my legs healed enough to leave the hospital." George let out a laugh, "You know mum she's a lot like you, very stubborn, hardly let me out of her sight."

Molly gripped tighter to George's hand as he continued, "So she wouldn't allow me to leave Poland until I was fully recovered, which as you guys can see, took over three years. So last week I went in for my last round of tests and was cleared to go home."

"How did you get back exactly?" Fred asked curiously.

"Well, I had attempted to apparate, but I guess not using much magic for three years, it probably wasn't the best idea." George looked around the hospital room, "That's probably why I ended up at St. Mungo's, I had a bad feeling at first, but I went through with it anyways."

"You didn't get split did you?" Hermione asked slowly, fearing the worst.

"No I didn't, just a few bumps and bruises on the landing, they just wanted to make sure I was alright. So while they were looking over me I asked them to contact Fred and so here we are now."

"Well." Mrs. Weasley said getting up and smiling through tears of happiness. "I'm going to go talk to the healer and then we can get you home." She turned to Fred and Hermione, "How about you two help George get his things together." She leaned over to give George a tight hug and then left the room.

Hermione continued to stay quiet even when Fred announced that he was going to give George's bags to Andrew so that Andrew could go ahead back to the Burrow. It was then that George gave Hermione a curious look.

'_Probably wondering who Andrew is.' _Hermione noted silently to herself.

While both Molly and Fred were out of the room, things were clearly awkward between George and Hermione. However before either of them could say anything Fred re-entered the room and started a conversation with George. A few moments later Mrs. Weasley once again entered the room and told them that they could return to the Burrow by Floo Powder.

When they arrived home. Fred helped George get his things, that had been sitting in the entryway where Andrew had dropped them off, up and settled into his room. While they were upstairs Hermione took a seat at the kitchen table while Molly prepared lunch.

"Are you ok Hermione?" Molly asked a bit worried for the young pregnant girl.

Hermione looked up from the spot where she was staring at the table, "Honestly, I'm nervous." Hermione bit her bottom lip looking unsure.

"And why is that?" Molly asked curiously, "Shouldn't you be happy to have him back?"

"Oh! Don't get me wrong I am, I'm just nervous about how he is going to react to this." She said pointing to her stomach, "I just think he's expecting everything to be the way it was before he left."

Mrs. Weasley laid a calm hand on Hermione's shoulder, "He'll understand, don't worry." She assured Hermione.

A few minutes later George entered the kitchen and Molly decided to leave to give them sometime to talk.

"So-" They said at the same time, which caused George to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah this is quite awkward, isn't it?" George said, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Oh, you have no idea." Hermione mumbled, half to herself, half to George.

"So how have you been?" He asked playing nervously with his fingers.

"Um, well where do I start? I had a difficult time dealing with your disappearance, but little over a year after I met Andrew, we dated for close to two years, then he proposed. We got married 8 months ago and now I'm almost 6 months pregnant." She said in quite a rush.

"Oh…" He started looking slightly, "That's great!" he said attempting to put on a genuine smile, but failing quite greatly.

There was then an awkward silence, which was almost immediately broken when Fred entered the room, Hermione then quickly excused herself and rushed upstairs. When she finally reached her room she leaned against the door for a moment before entering it.

She was greeted by Andrew as soon as she opened the door and boy, he did not look happy.

"Hermione." He said in a stern and almost cold voice, "We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 6

"What is it Andrew?" Hermione said in a small voice attempting to stay calm.

Andrew sighed loudly and looked away while running his hands through his hair, before looking at Hermione. "You're still in love with him, aren't you?" He asked attempting to keep his emotions in check.

Hermione was confused, sure she knew perfectly well who he was talking about, but why would he ask her that? "What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned quietly.

Andrew slammed his fist against the wall causing Hermione to jump back and wrap her arms around her stomach. "Dammit Hermione! You know bloody well what I'm talking about!" He yelled regardless that it was frightening Hermione, who remained silent, scared and unsure of what to say next.

"George!" He yelled once again, "You're still in love with him and he's still in love with you! Can't you see it?"

"No- No of course not, we are just friends now, yes I had loved him at one point. But its been over three years, I've moved on." Hermione's eyes followed Andrew as he paced back and forth, his expression gradually softening.

"You promised?" He stopped to look at her.

Hermione nodded, "Of course I do, I'm married to you now and soon we will have a child." Hermione smiled.

"Then I believe you."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and walked over to Andrew, he wrapped her in a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm sorry I got mad, I guess I was just jealous." He said, tightening his hold on Hermione.

"I forgive you." She said into his chest.

"Thank you." Andrew said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione looked up and smiled, giving him a kiss.

However neither of them knew of the other person who was standing in the darkness of the hallway. And completely oblivious to the both of them, had heard everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"**

**A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised**

**Chapter 7**

**George backed slowly away from the closed door. As he continued back to his room, he couldn't help but think of the conversation he had just heard between Hermione and Andrew. He had thought that when he came back she would jump into his arms and everything would be the way it was before he left.**

'_**I guess I was wrong.' **_**George thought bitterly, **_**'She's moved on without me.'**_

**He climbed onto the 2nd**** floor and walked down the narrow corridor to his and Fred's old room. He stepped into the small room and plopped himself roughly down onto the bed, covering his face with his hands, he lets out a sob. Sadness quickly turned into rage as he got up from the bed and picked up anything and everything within his reach and sent it flying across the room.**

**He picked up a picture frame sitting on the bedside table, he was about to throw it, then he stopped when he caught sight of the picture that was inside of the frame.**

**It was him and Hermione, wrapped in each others arms, happy and in love, he dropped back onto the bed and stared at the picture. It was a picture that was taken only months before he left for the final battle, before Andrew, before everything. He wished that he could go back, so badly he wished that he could go back to that time before the final battle and just stay in that moment.**

**He laid down on the bed and gave the picture one last look before clutching it to his chest and falling asleep. Unknown to him however, Hermione was outside the room to hear his breakdown.**

**Hearing silence from the room, Hermione waited several minutes before slowly opening the door. She peered in and saw that George appeared to be asleep, she then pushed the door open all the way and quietly as she could, stepped in. The first thing she noticed was that the room was a complete mess, various items were knocked over and shattered. She walked up to the bed where George was sleeping and sat on the very edge of the mattress, careful not to wake him up. She observed him for a few seconds then she noticed that he was holding something.**

**She slowly and carefully pulled the object out of his arms and gasped quietly as she saw what it was. She remembered this picture, remembered when it was taken, remembered where they were, and what they were doing. She looked back at him and noticed the tear stains running down his face, **_**what had she done?**_** she hadn't realized she had hurt him this much.**

**Feeling slightly guilty, Hermione put the picture frame back into his arms, she slowly got up from the bed and backed out of the room. She quietly cast a quick charm to clean up the room before silently shutting the door behind her and walking back to her and Andrew's room. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:I will be going on a bit of a hiatus after this chapter due to the fact that I need to write more chapters and I'm dealing with a lot of writer's block. It hopefully won't be for long, just a few weeks or so. :)

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 8

The next morning was awkward for both Hermione and George.

For George because of the fact that he had over heard Hermione and Andrew's conversation and for Hermione because of the fact that she had heard George's breakdown. Not that either of them knew of the others, that is.

During breakfast Andrew properly introduced himself to George before settling down to eat, Hermione could clearly see the tension between Andrew and George. Although no one else seemed to notice, but by the looks that they were giving one another, to Hermione, it was quite obvious.

She tried to ignore the thoughts that were racing through her mind, but whatever she did they just wouldn't go away, no matter how much she tried. _'What if I do still have feelings for George? _Hermione thought, _'No I can't possibly, but what about-'_

Hermione looked to Andrew then to George, who were still looking up every few seconds to glare at one another. She suddenly felt sick, without bothering to excuse herself, Hermione got up, knocking her chair back in the process before rushing to the bathroom.

After throwing up the very little breakfast she had eaten, Hermione sat on the bathroom floor leaning against the bathtub. A few seconds later she could vaguely hear several footsteps running towards the bathroom, both George and Andrew were the first to enter the doorway and kneel down next to her. George attempted to put an arm around her for comfort, but she brushed his arm off then jumped into Andrew's arms and started to sob.

Hermione knew that the gesture had hurt George by the look on his face, but then realized that this is what she had to do. Keep hurting George like this and maybe her feelings for him will go away.

Gripping onto Andrew tightly, she faintly heard Fred asking George if he wanted to go and look at a new project for the shop, then she heard him agree quietly. As they left Hermione and Andrew alone, taking a deep breath Hermione couldn't rid herself of the sense of dread that was now forming deep in the pit of her stomach.

Regardless of the fact that she knew that this was really going to hurt him, she had a feeling that this had to be done one way or another.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 9

The days that followed, Hermione continued to be quite cold to George. When he would come into a room, Hermione would leave, when he tired to start a conversation with her, she would ignore him and start to talk to Andrew.

The more she ignored George however, the worse she felt, it had gotten to the point where she made herself sick, throwing up more than several times a day.

Now Christmas eve, everyone was downstairs in the family room, playing various games, eating snacks, and waiting for the arrivals of the rest of the family. So far everyone was there, except for Charlie and Draco, who had been dating for about a year. And also Luna and Neville, who were invited to spend Christmas with the Weasley's this year.

Hermione was quite excited to have everyone at The Burrow, the way she looked at it, the more people the better. While in an attempt to keep her distance from George there would be more people to interact with, which made avoiding him easier.

Hermione walked into the family room slightly noticing George giving her a look before sitting down next to Andrew. Who was deep in a conversation with Harry and Mr. Weasley.

"So after you put the ear phones in, you can look through the list of songs, then pick one you would like to listen to, then press play." Harry explained how his new ipod worked to Mr. Weasley and Andrew. Both listening very intently, clearly fascinated with the music player.

"So how do you get the songs on this little thing?" Mr. Weasley asked, slowly looking the ipod over.

"Well you load the music that you like onto your computer then…"

Hermione drowned them out looking over to George, who was playing Wizard's chess with Fred. While he wasn't paying attention she looked him over, in the past few days she hadn't noticed how sick-looking he appeared to be. He was very pale and dark circles were forming under his eyes, plus he seemed to have lost weight.

'How could he possibly be thinner?' Hermione thought, ' has been cooking up a storm since he got here.'

She then suddenly remembered that at the meals within the past few days George spent more time pushing around his food than actually eating it.

Hermione looked over to George again, at the same time George lifted his head to look at Hermione. They looked at each other for a moment before sharply averting their eyes. Hermione continued to watch George out of the corner of her eye, while half-listening to Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Andrew.

"So where does the music come from?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"In the Muggle world they have what are called Cds-"

"Cds?" Arthur interrupted.

"Yes, they are discs that have music on them, like records but smaller."

Hermione zoned out of the conversation once again, she glanced up at George only to catch him giving her a longing look. Hermione felt something pull at her chest, then in her stomach. Feeling suddenly sick, she rushed out of the family room, she knew that everyone's eyes were on her as she did so.

Running up to her room, she felt less and less sick with every step she took. Finally making it up to her room she collapsed onto the bed and put her head into her hands and proceeded to break down and sob.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long wait. At the moment many things are making it really hard to finish this story. Two of them being pretty intense writers block and trying to finish up my first year of college. I'm going to try to hopefully get this story done this summer, but honestly right now I'm not going to make any promises. I have all the ideas and outlines for each chapter written down but the matter of actually writing it is starting to get really hard. So from now on I'm sorry if it takes me a while to update between chapters.

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 10

Completely and utterly unknown to Hermione, George had followed her up stairs a few minutes behind her. Everyone else had gotten used to the young pregnant girl rushing out of the room when she felt sick, so they weren't immediately worried. George on the other hand knew something was really wrong this time.

So there he was pacing in the hallway outside of her door while nervously chewing on his thumb nail. Quite a few minutes later, Hermione pulls open the door, hair now pulled back into a ponytail. But what George notices the most is the tear stains that are now streaked down her cheeks.

She wasn't even looking up at all as she stepped out into the hallway, which ultimately made her run straight in George.

She looks up quickly, clearly startled. "George!" she gasped, quickly rubbing a hand over her cheeks.

"Hermione, can we talk?" George asked quickly, fearful of some sort of rejection.

Hermione glanced down the hall a few times before nodding slowly and opening the door, letting them both into the room.

"What's going on George?" Hermione started looking very nervous.

George crossed his arms, "I was just about to ask you the same thing." He said slowly, looking a bit confused.

Hermione's heartbeat quickened and her palms started to get sweaty, "W-what do you mean?" she stuttered, wiping her hands on the thighs of her jeans.

"Really Hermione?" George brought two fingers up to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I know how smart you are, so please don't play dumb with me."

Hermione stayed silent, really honestly speechless making George sigh heavily.

"What have I possibly done to make you become so cold towards me?"

Hermione mumbled something that George couldn't quite catch.

"What did you say Hermione?"

"You."

"What?" George said breathlessly.

"You being here has messed everything up." She said much louder, almost glaring at the man in front of her. "Everything was just fine before you came back. I had finally moved on and actually accepted the fact that you were gone and now you being here…" Hermione trailed off.

"What Hermione?" George asked.

"I just don't know what to do ok?" Hermione curled her fists tightly, "For once 'cleaver Hermione' doesn't have the solution." With that she started for the door.

"Hermione." George reached out a hand to grab her wrist, turning her back around to face him.

"No George, you don't get it, do you?

Hearing that, George forcefully let go of her wrist, "It's you who doesn't get it, Hermione. Do you have any idea what its like to see the love of you life completely moved on from you?"

Hermione stayed silent.

"You have no idea what its like to think that you are going to come home and that everything will be back to normal." George took a deep breath, physically attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Only to find the person you thought you were going to spend your life with, married to someone else and pregnant with their child."

"Well what was I suppose to do George?" Hermione crossed her arms protectively over her stomach. "I thought you were dead! You couldn't expect me to wait around forever!"

"Still, that doesn't give you any right to be so cold to me!" George scolded her, taking a step closer, making Hermione take a step back.

Hermione tightened her grip on her stomach, "You know what? I-I can't handle this." And she started for the door again, almost getting it open before George reached out for her again, grabbing her hand this time. He kept hold of one hand and gripped onto the other while turning them around so he was between her and the door.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered, attempting to loosen George's grip on her hands.

"This" He said softly, and before Hermione could protest he leaned in to capture her lips in his.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm so sorry that my updates have been so far apart. Along with that fact that I have had really intense writers block, but while moving back home from school I had managed to somehow lose my notebook that basically had everything for this story including future chapter outlines in it. So as you can imagine I have had a really hard time trying to finish up this story.

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 11

Hermione was in shock for a second, before curiosity got the best of her and started to kiss George back. After over 3 years without George, Hermione couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if George had returned like he promised. Then her mind shifted abruptly to Andrew.

'Oh God, Andrew.' Hermione thought while attempting to push George away from her when suddenly the door opened, with a very angry Andrew standing in the hallway.

Hermione finally broke away George, just in time for her husband grab tightly onto her wrist and tug her out of George's grasp. As soon as Hermione was enough away, Andrew's fist went for George's face.

"What the hell do you think your doing kissing my wife?" Andrew's face was turning bright red as if it could explode at any second.

George shot back with a sarcastic "Well if you hadn't noticed I wasn't the only one doing the kissing."

Andrew drew his wand just as George went for his; Hermione backed herself into a corner unsure whether or not interrupt. Andrew threw out the first curse quickly followed by George. They continued dueling for several minutes with Hermione in the corner still unsure what to do.

"Stop it please! Stop!" She cried several times and when that didn't work she tried to force herself in between them only to be pushed away again by Andrew.

She was about to try and interfere again when Andrew threw out a curse that she didn't recognize making George duck and the spell hit the mirror behind him, rebounding back towards Andrew. Andrew was able to move out of the way just in time, but what neither of them realized was that it was headed straight for Hermione.

The two men recovered quickly only to see Hermione collapsed in the corner, a strong look of pain and worry spread across her face.

"What the hell kind of spell was that?" George growled at Andrew making his way quickly over to Hermione, "Mione, what's going on. Are you ok?"

"The baby." She moaned out through the pain, "There is something wrong."

"I-I'll go get help" Andrew quickly opened the door going to the staircase, "Mrs. Weasley help! Something is wrong with Hermione we need help!" He yelled.

Within seconds later Molly burst through the door and went directly to Hermione.

"Hermione tell me what's wrong?" She said quickly.

Hermione shook her head violently, squeezing her eyes shut, "The baby, it hurts so bad." she moaned in pain again, clutching her stomach.

"George help me, we need to get her to St. Mungo's." George froze for a second. "Quickly!" Molly yelled, making George jump into action. The three of them carried the young girl down the several flights of stairs to the fire place.

George took Hermione fully into his arms while grabbing some Floo powder in his fist.

"St. Mungo's!" George yelled just as Hermione passed out.

A/N 2: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I needed some sort of a filler chapter to move on to the last parts of this fic. I hope to finish up this story as quick as I can, because honestly I would like to move on and focus on other stories. So I think that there will be 2 or 3 chapters left to go and I hope to be done within the next month or so. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 12

Several hours later Hermione came to, her vision was blurry at first and her mind even fuzzier. She focused her sights on the medi-witch who was attending to her bedside.

"Am I in St. Mungo's?" she whispered quietly, as she tried to sit up, only to have the witch push her back down onto the bed.

"You need your rest dear; you have gone through a lot within the last few hours." The nurse said in a very gentle voce.

"But why am I here?" Hermione asked genuinely confused, she attempted to rack her brain for a possible reason but came up short.

The medi-witch sent her a look almost as if she pitied her and laid a soft hand on the young girls shoulder. "I will send the doctor in and have him explain what's going on." She started for the door before turning around, "In the mean time no moving got it?" She said with a stern look on her face.

Hermione nodded looking around but her head shot towards the door when she heard voices coming from the hallway as the witch opened it.

"Is she awake?" questioned a familiar voice as soon as he saw the witch. "Can I see her?"

"The doctor needs to see her first."

"But-" George began to protest.

"Mr. Weasley I have already told you, one more outburst and I will have to throw you out and I really don't want to do that. Got it?"

George bowed his head as if he was being scolded by his mother, "Yes ma'am." He mumbled.

"Ok the doctor will be here any minute and then you can go in and see her."

George backed himself into the chairs that he had been sitting on since Hermione was taken out of his arms quite a few hours ago.

No more than a couple minutes later the doctor walked up to George clapping a hand onto his shoulder giving him a look a sympathy before walking into Hermione's room.

Hermione was passing the time staring up at the ceiling while trying to attempt to figure out why she was here. Her train of thought, however, was cut off when the doctor walked into the room.

"What-" She started attempting to lift herself into a sitting position, only to be stopped by the doctor gently pushing her back onto the bed. She complied while asking "Why Am I here?"

The doctor looked at her from over his glasses, "You were hit by a pretty serious curse."

Then it all flooded back to Hermione. Kissing George, getting caught by Andrew, the fight between the two and then the curse. _'The baby!'_ Her mind suddenly screamed at her.

"My baby?" She said frantically trying not to panic, "Is he ok?"

The doctor shook his head sadly and Hermione felt her stomach drop. "I'm afraid not, I'm very sorry Ms. Granger."

"You-you have to be joking" Hermione's eyes widened as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Please just tell me it's all a joke."

"I'm sorry I will leave alone to think about everything." He nodded curtly before leaving her bedside and starting for the door.

"Doctor?" Hermione whimpered as he turned back towards her, "Could you please send Andrew Michelson in?"

The doctor nodded once again before proceeding to walk out the hospital room door.

Moments later someone walked in but it wasn't Andrew that she was expecting, but George"

"George what are you doing here?" Hermione asked, very confused. "Where's Andrew?"

"He's not here Hermione." George said as he pulled a chair up to the bedside.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Hermione jerked her hand away from George's as he tried to hold it.

"After we found out that you lost the baby he disappeared." George paused while reaching a hand into the inside of his jacket and pulled out an envelope, "But he left me this to give to you."

"Seriously? Why is every guy so afraid to say goodbye to me in person?" Hermione said exasperatingly as she wiped away more tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"Hermione." George said sternly, before hanging his head, sighing heavily and frowning deeply.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." Hermione replied now regretting her last comment.

"All of this is my fault." Hermione went to go open her mouth and say something but was stopped by George. "No Hermione for once you have to be quiet and let me speak." Seeing Hermione nod, though hesitantly, he went on. "For one, I am so sorry for the way I left you but you have to understand that was by far one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make. And if I could have stayed with you I would have and maybe all of this mess wouldn't have happened but unfortunately I can't reverse time. So, just please read the letter it will explain everything." And with that George stood nodding his head one last time at Hermione before exiting the room.

Hermione took a deep breath and tore open the envelope, a sense of dread filling her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_What I did was unforgivable and you have no idea how unbelievably sorry I am for everything. But like you know I've always been a strong believer in the fact that things happen for a reason. Not only do I believe that I met you for a reason but I also believe that we lost our baby for a reason. And before you get angry with me for saying that, just please let me explain._

_I knew when we met that you were the one for me but I also had a feeling that a part of your heart belonged to another. That feeling became reality when you told me about George and the promise he made you and later when it turned out that he was alive after all this time._

_So now I'm about to do one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do, which is to return you back to him. I want him to fulfill his promise to you and I know that you are probably grieving for our child at the moment but I want you to take this opportunity and finally be happy. I am incredibly sorry for all the trouble I have caused between you and him and I honestly hope that the two of you will be able to fix it._

_I just want you to know that I will always love you and want nothing more than for you to be happy, which you can be with George. Thank you for the joy you have brought to my life and it will be something that I will never forget._

_Sincerely, _

_Andrew_

Hermione felt a single tear running down her cheek before quickly wiping it away and as much as she hated to admit it, she knew he was right.

A/N: I think that the next chapter will be the last for this story. But I wanted to take the opportunity to say thank you for all the support. I just can't believe that after spending over 5 years on this one story that it's almost complete and you have no idea what a relief that is. So thank you to everyone who has read this story (both the old and revised versions), you have no idea how much it means to me. :)


	13. Chapter 13: The Epilogue

Disclaimer: This is just fiction, hence the term "Fan Fiction"

A/N: I got a sudden spark of inspiration tonight and decided to finish the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy. :)

A Promise Never Forgotten: Revised

Chapter 13: 4 years later

Hermione awoke from a dream-like state and sleepily took in her surroundings; once again she was in a hospital room, although this time it was for happiness instead of heartbreak. Her gaze stopped off to her side, where George stood over a bassinet.

"Can I see them?" Hermione whispered quietly to not disturb her newborn twin boys.

George gave her a soft look and a nod before rolling the crib over to her bedside. Hermione rolled onto her side with a little help from her husband and peered in to look at her sleeping children.

She could clearly see tufts of red hair already starting to peak out from under the identical blue caps that the boys were wearing. And she had a strong suspicion that they both had, like her, brown eyes.

"Have you decided on what you want to name yours?" That is what they had decided when they found out that they were going to have twins is that each of them could name a child.

Hermione stayed quiet for a second while thinking about the few names that she was still considering before stopping on one and nodded slowly while still looking down into the crib.

"You want to go first then?" George asked while playing with the tiny fingers of one of his sons.

"I was thinking Liam James Weasley for this one." She said while running a finger down the newly named baby's cheek. "What about you?"

"Well." He said before pausing and carefully lifted the other twin out of the crib to be cradled in his arms. "I wanted to name this one Andrew Michael Weasley"

George lifted his head just in time to see a suprised expression register on his wife's face.

"Are you sure?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." George answered firmly, "As strange as it sounds if it hadn't been for him then I would have never gotten the opportunity to fulfill my promise. And for that I would like to name my child after him. That is, if it is alright with you?"

Hermione's expression gradually softened as she thought about what George said and then her mind was brought back to the letter that she had received from Andrew all those years ago in the hospital. When he had said that part of her heart still belonged to George he had been right. And the fact that Andrew sacrificed his happiness in favor of hers, honestly as much as she would have liked to, in the end she couldn't stay angry with his decision. In reality she would thank him because she wouldn't have the life that she has now if it weren't for his decision. And that's something that she is very grateful for.

"Hermione?" George lays a hand on Hermione's, pulling her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see George's concerned expression and focused on the twin that was still in his arms.

"You know." Hermione paused while watching George hold his breath waiting for an answer. "I think that's a great idea."

George let out a relieved sigh before smiling, "So it's decided then, Liam James Weasley and Andrew Michael Weasley?"

"Sounds perfect." Hermione sat up and pulled Liam out of the bassinet as George came to sit next to her with Andrew. They cooed over the twins for a few minutes before Hermione spoke.

"Hey George?" She said leaning her head against her husband's shoulder.

George hummed in response meaning for her to go on while singing a lullaby under his breath to his son.

"Thanks for keeping your promise."

A/N: It's finally done and I'm actually really happy with the way it turned out (regardless of all the writer's block I experienced with it.) :) Thank you to everyone who has left reviews over the past 5 years, especially the ones that had constructive criticism. Because honestly without it I probably would have never wanted to re-write this story and chances are that I would have abandoned it years ago. I really honestly feel like I became a better writer because of it. And definitely thank you to all the ones filled with endless support, you guys are the ones who kept me going to push to finish this, I just hope I lived up to your expectations. :)


End file.
